The WallFlower Blooms
by Sliver Wolf Demon
Summary: Shy wallflower girl, Miea Ranation, has always wanted to step out and show the world and her crush, what she could really do. But when her crush goes away and when a lot of werid things start happening, will she be able to survive to get a new life?
1. The beginning

Ok, I'm going to say this once and only once, this is my first story posted here so SORRY IF ITS BAD!!!!

I do not own yugioh gx or I would have killed 4 kids by now, I only own my own charaters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life is funny sometimes, you think everything is completely normal for one second, the next second your whole life has been turned upside down. My life is just like that right now. Hello, my name is Miea Ranation, I'm 17 years old and a Ra yellow at the Duel Academy. I'm not 'pretty' like someone like, oh, I don't know, Alexis Rhodes, nor I'm I popluar like her. I'm a plain and simple girl, Brown hair tied up in a french braid, blue eyes with contacts, a pretty fit body due to the torture of my friends, Reina and the devil twins, Cath and Jen. What I lack in looks I make up with my smarts, as one of the top students I am always looked for when it comes to help, so much I have to ask for money just to let people into my room. Call it extorion, call it whatever, I'm broke most of the time so I have really no choice. But no matter how much I'm looked upon as one of the smartest, I'm just a lowly wallflower as the twins put it, never really noticed at all. I really don't mind it but I always wanted to get noticed by someone who has been my crush since I was a child. The boy in question? ...Bastion Misawa, the top smartest student in the school. I always stayed back and watched him from afar but not in a stalker way! I silently rooted for him in duels and hoped the best for him. I never really got the chance how I felt about him even though we were close friends in study and reasearch. But now I kind of regreating it, you see, what you are reading is after the whole Society of Light thing happened and now the one person for who I've had a crush on for so long, is now gone to work with Dr. Eisenstein. I send him letters to check how he's been doing but lately I have had no replys lately from him. I could only wonder what has happened over there. Tomorrow, their is a assembly, I hear that their are new students that are comeing from the other schools. I honestly wonder what they are going to be like. Also, lately, I've been haveing this werid feeling, like something big is going to happen, SOON. Whatever is going to happen, I hope that someday, I'll step up and shine like I hope to become.

Miea yawned as she sat up from her bed after a long night of sleeping peacefuly. Their was a loud knocking at her door, she went to it and opened up to see her best friend, Reina, the blond haired, green eyed girl was grining. "What is it Rei?" Miea said sourly, she was NOT a morning person and hell have mercy on the person that trys to wake her up early. "Today is the day of the assembly my smart geek, get ready and I'll meet you in it." "Thats what you came here for?" Reina shrugged shrugged. "Pretty much, yea." "...Later." she closed her door and sighed. It was going to be a long day for the wallflower and hopfully it would be quick. She quickly got a shower and got dressed into her uniform, which looked like the boys Ra uniform. 'Hm...I wonder if the students are boys or girls?' she wondered to herself as she tied her hair up to her usual braid. She grapped her deck and bag before walking out of the dorms. She stopped as she heared voices calling her name, they belonged to Tyranno Hassleberry and Syrus Truesdale, two of her classmates. "Hey, Miea, have you seen Jaden at all today?" Syrus asked in a semi worryed voice. She looked at them and shook her head "Sorry guys, haven't seen him,try looking in the main building." She adviced. "Thank you little lady, now were off!!!" Hassleberry said as they ran to find their friend. She smiled a bit, she repeacted the Yuki kid eversince the entery exams. After all, despite the bad test grades, he had some talent in him. She walked to through the grounds, killing some time before the assembly when all of the sudden, she heared groweling. She frozed and slowly turned around to see a crocodile, a big one at that. "Ah ah ah ah..." she tryed not to scream, shivering madly as the animal started towards her. "S-say away from me!!!" she started to back up into a tree, then she heared "Shrily, down girl!!!" she looked up to the owner of the voice. It was a guy, around her age, he dressed like a cowboy, had brown hair and a blue eye, the other one was hidden under bandages. He kneeled to the animal and clamed it down before looking at the scared Ra yellow. "Sorry bout that miss. You must have startled Shirly here." He spoke in a Australian accent. 'Yea right, not as much as she startled ME.' she thought in her head but nodded and said "I-I understand..." She looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh GEEZ!!!! I gotta go! Um...sorry if I was trouble!" she started to run to the school. 'I'm LATE!!!!!' she thought as she ran into the room were the students were gathering. She stopped to breathe when she was in, then she heared two voices say "WOW!! New record!!" at the same time. It was the Jarnerashi twins also known as the devil twins Cath and Jen. "What do mean 'new record'?" "Well...we knew knew that..." "You would be outside and not hang with us before the essmbely started..." "So we made your watch go faster so you would hang out with us!!" they grined as they said the last thing togather. Miea was silent and started twiching, a evil aura appeared and tryed to attack the twins but Reina appeared on time and grapped her from behind, Miea still struggled. "GRRR!!! LET ME AT THEM!!!!" "Help! Help! A demented monster is trying to get us!" the twins said at the same time. "Let it go Miea, its not worth it." Reina said trying to clam the angery girl down and when she was calm, she let go of her. "Whats the matter with you wallflower? you've been so grumpy lately." Cath said ruffleing her black hair and had confusion in her gray eyes, the same was with Jen, wallflower was their nickname for her. Miea sighed and said "I don't know..." "Oh...your still sad about our crush, Bastion?" Jen said with a oh look. Miea blushed and said " Thats none of your buseiness!!" The twins grinned their signature chaster cat grins and were about to say something before Reina interupted them by saying "I think we should sit down now, looks like its about to start." The twins pouted and groaned but Miea sighed in realief. They all sat down in their rows, Cath and Jen sat behind Miea in the Ra yellows, Reina, however was with the Obelisk blues. As the new students were introduced, the twins were haveing a mini commentary thing quitely. "Hm...All guys so far. I don't know if I say yay or boo to this." "I say yay, that adrian guys cute." "Sis, you have no taste in men." "I do so!" "Whatever, Axel looks like a guy from the militery and is that duel disk look like a gun?" "Stereotypical much?" "Hush my sister, the next one comeing up." Rolling her eyes, Miea looked to see the next one and who she saw made her mouth drop. It was the guy she ran into and the crocodile that tryed to take a bite out of her! Sheppard said that his name was Jim 'Crocodile' Cook, and Jim was carrying the crocodile, Shirly, up. 'Wow...he's strong.' she thought but she heared the twins muttering "Omg...He's here!!!" "Oh we are so going to glomp him when we get the chance!!" She had no idea what they were talking about but it seemed a little werid for them to say things like that. The next one was Jesse Andersen, who was late, the teen's commented about how he was the long lost brother of Jaden and the new professer, Viper, scared the twins so much, they acteally went quite, much to Miea's enjoyment. After the essembly, Miea eyed the twins as they started to sneak up on Jim. 3...2...1 "JIM!!!!!!!!!!" They glomped him from the sides, Cath of the left, Jen on the right. 'Ouch, no one has been able to stand after the twins glomp, this guy really is tough.' Jim started laughing "Why I am I not surprised that you to nuts are here?" "Aw, don't call us that..." "We are friends aren't we?" "I suppose you two are right." Miea walked up to them, wondering what they meant. Jim noticed her "Oh, your the sheila I met earlyer." "Yea...um, My name's Miea Ranation." She raised her hand to shake his. he smiled and shaked hands with her. "Nice to met ya, Cath and Jen had told me bout you." "Oh really?" She looked over at the twins who were now greeting the other new students. "Yup, they seem to enjoy teaseing you." "Of course..." Then Shirly suddenly groweled, Miea jumped back in surprise. "Ur...I'm not even going to ask why you have a live man eating animal with you." She said nervously. "Ah, don't worry. Shirly is normaly friendly." "Uh huh..." She nodded. Something told her that she was going to become close to Jim very soon but she just had no idea how close.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so this is the first chapter of my first story here, please be nice and comment please, don't let a noob feel bad kay?


	2. The set up

Ok, this is my second chapter of the story and its kinda short, forgive me!!!!!! TT

anyway, I'm glad I at least got one reveiw. huggles first review. thank you for your advice for this fanfic noob, I hope to get better.

yugioh gx does not belong to be as you all know that by now, I only own MY things here.

_This is Cath talking._

this is the twins talking at the same time.

Hello one and all, it is Jen. You know, one of the so-called Devil Twins, I'm the older twin by 5 minutes but I never let that go to my head. Why I'm I here? Where's Miea you might be thinking? Well………this story is unique in a sense, not only is the main character plain and nerdish (_I HEARED THAT!!!!_) for each new chapter, the start will be a monologue with the OC's of the almighty creator! Anyways, just to start, I'll tell you a little about myself. I'm 16 years old and a Ra Yellow with my sister Cath. Now, for most of our little lives, sis and me have always been confused for each other. So here's a little something to tell us apart in the story. I'm the real hyper one while my sister is a little calmer. Cath is a Christian, I'm what you call a Wiccan but I'm not a witch!!!! My little sister wears the uniform normally, I wear different colored cloths underneath due to rituals. So enough of me, TIME FOR THE RECAP!!! Ok, so you were introduced to wallflower, which is lovesick and won't admit it (_AM NOT!!!!!!_) anyway…yesterday was a assembly day, some new kids from the other Duel Academy's, to me and my sister surprise, one of them was a old friend of ours, Jim. How do we know Jim? Well…our uncle lived down under and when me and sis were kids, we would go and vist him a lot. My uncles wife's sister was friends with Jims dad and they were around a lot and us and Jim became great friends. I still remmber though….. that day when he lost his eye, he was gone for a long time in the forest that was near by, we didn't think of anything bad could have happened, I mean, the guy has a crocodile for a friend for petes sake but we really became worryed when it became dark, we were ready to make a search party and look for him before he came back with bandages around his eye…..Anyway, me and Cath noticed a little something going on between Jim and wallflower. Maybe she finally moved on from Bastion? We don't know but we hatched a little plan for them. We are going to get Miea to hook up with Jim, I mean, its about time she would move on right? But I'm in a bit of a moral comflict right now, I just want wallflower to be happy and not trying to rip our heads off most of the time. Sigh, oh the wonders of teenage anst and love, I just hope not to go emo over it, black is not my color man. NOW ON TO THE STORY OH MIGHT CREATER!!!! 

Once again it was mourning for the wallflower and she had just rolled out of her comfert bed. It was a free day, kind of like weekends but it was on the school campus since it was on a island. She yawned and looked at her clock, almost 10. 'Hm……..no one has bothered me to wake me up…….somethings up.' She thought as she went into the shower to wash herself off. As the water poured on her, she thought of the events of the previous day, about the way her friends tricked her and how she met Jim. She smiled 'Seems like a nice guy, the croc thing is a little strange but well, can't change anyone just cause of the weridness they have.' Then she heared knocking on her front door. She groaned, turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. 'It has to be Rei.' She thought as she walked to the door. Her friends had a pattern of wakeing her up, first it would be Jen, then Cath, then Reina and today was a Reina day. "Rei if that's you I swear I'll…." She opened the door not to see her friend but Jim. Jim instantly blushed and looked away from her. "uh….." once she realized what he meant, she instantly turned lobster red and closed the door to cover her towel clad body. "Um…..I'm sorry, I came at a bad time." "No, no….not your fault, not your fault at all. Why are you here anyway? I thought you were going to get caught up with Jen and Cath?" "Well, they said that you would show me around, that you would not mind." Miea started to fume a bit at the Devil Twins trick but sighed in defeact "Ok, wait outside the building and give me 5 minites." She said, already in a pair of pants and a t shirt. She was not the type of person to be rude to other people, that was highly true of people who didn't know anything about certain historys like Jim. After getting her hair dryed and braided, she walked out her room, while putting on her contacts, not realizeing that she was being spyed on. The twins were peaking at a corner near Miea room. "_Oh…..its in movement!!!_" "I know, I just hope Shirly won't scare wallflower." "_Ever since the accident when she was 6, I think it'll be hard for here not too." _"Hm……true but they are a good couple, they are both nerds." "_Oh come on, don't be mean to Jim, why say that?"_ "I heared he became a expert geologist and archaeoloigist, if that not a little bit like nerdish, I don't know what is." "_So he turned into Indiana Jones while we were seperated for 5 years?"_ They looked at eachother and started trying holding back laughs. _"Hehehehehehe……stop it…dumb mental image…..can't hold it in…hehehehehe" _"Pfft hehahe…. Its your fault…..now I can't stop….BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!" they broke down laughing hysterically. "oh god my rips!!!!" after a few moments of side spliting laughing, they finally calmed down. "Well, we better spy on them to see how things go….." _" And how they connect….._" "So we can start part 2 of the plan!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miea sighed as she showed Jim around the campus, not very comfertable since Shirly was on his back. "Whats the matter with you Miea? You seem a little tired." Jim asked the weary Ra yellow, much to her dismay. "Hm? nah, I'm fine, just had a long week thats all." 'and being scared witless out of that animal on your back.' she thought sourly. He smiled "Your a lot like the twins tell me you are." 'Oh geez, here come the insults.' "Your level headed, quite, down to earth...and nice." Miea stared at him with a dumbfounded look on her face. "What?" he sweatdropped. "The TWINS said that about me? Yea right." "I'm not a lieing bloke, I speak only the truth." "Uh huh..." Then Shirly started groweling, Miea toke a step back. "Easy girl..." "I'm not going to ask..." The reason why the croc growled was because she spotted a certain pair hideing behind a tree. "Shoot, smart croc." "_Of course she is, next time we'll brib her with raw meat..." "_Of course, spying on Indie and Wallflower is harder then I thought.

ok!!!! thats the chapter 2, I hope you liked it and please review, no flammers please!


	3. Getting to know better

Hello everyone, thank you for the reviews!!!!! Sorry if their is a few mispelled words here, I was in a rush and was not paying much attention to spell cheak on my computer.

I do not own yugioh GX!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello random readers of It's the one, the only Cath!!! You all know me as the younger twin sister of my witch (_WICCAN!!!!!!)_ sister Jen. I'm also 16, a Ra Yellow and sadly single, I've never had much luck with love, maybe I should ask Jen sometime to give me a love spell to try out, if magic even exists (_It does!!) _Sure and like you said once that there is a place were we could meet our 'shadow selves'. (_If you just try it….)_ OK! BACK AT TO THE SUBJECT!!!! Sheesh! Anyways, besides my sister, I'm a friend not not only with Miea, Jim and Reina. I'm also a friend with goofball Jaden Yuki, he's a real cool guy, bit dumb at times but hey, that's his charm. Anyway, when I was little, I always had a problem with something. I was tired of being confused for my sister, I know it could not be helped but still. I thought I would always be in the shadow of my sister, always the other twin never the main but over the years I've taken that and ran with it with my spying experience. If there is gossip going on, I'm always the first one to know. I even call myself the ace reporter as a joke. Also there is a thing that I am not know the word of shame about, I'm a huge video game, manga/anime geek. You name it, I would have seen it, read it, played it. Blame it on a friend of mine who introduced me to it in the first place, I won't say for plot reasons. I'm not sure if the chapter will be long this time, Creator is a zombie from school and ansting over the fact that her other story _A friends __memorys _has not been reviewed at all, making her self confidence hit the floor. Poor Creator, her brain turned into mush. Lighting hits her -charred- ow…ok note to self, never say that again around an all mighty being. So before I start the story, a huge thanks for Duelist's Heiress for commenting and faving the story, YOU ARE AWSOME!!!! STORY START!!!!!!

As Miea showed Jim around, she kept looking over her shoulder. "Paranoid aren't ya?" Jim asked suddenly making her jump. "No, I'm not, I just keep getting the feeling we are being watched by a certain pair of nut job twins." She looked over her shoulder again just to be sure that they weren't there. "Why so harsh on them? They like to joke around, nothing bad bout that." Miea snorted and crossed her arms as they walked by side of each other. "The twins must have never told you about they're 'teasing'. They make fun or play pranks on be any chance they get." Jim smiled, looking at the sour Ra yellow. "Aw, that's just their way of showing that they like you." She looked at him with a classic ya right face. "They never do it to Reina, a friend of them and my best friend. If they really do like me, they would not do that." Jim thought for a moment looking up at the clear sky. "Well, they are just oddballs. They did the same thing with me when we were young." She looked at him with a little bit of surprise. "Really?" He nodded "Yep, a couple of larrikin they were but they really do it out of love. I've never seen those two make fun of or prank anyone they didn't like." Taking what Jim said to thought and heart, she smiled. "I guess your right."

-_Meanwhile_-

"sniff sniff that was so sweet of him." "sniff I know, I know_."_ Jen nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should leave them alone now." "Agreed." They both nodded and walked off sighlently. "So, who should we go annoy? Reina?" "Nah, Rei has a emotion range of a rock, she would just ignore us." "Hm……" they both got the same idea and grinned widely. "Chazz" they both said in a sing song voice before running off to the Slifer Dorm.

Miea sighed as the 'watched' feeling went away and Jim chuckled. "What?" She raised an eyebrow at the Australian. "Sorry, but you make some of the most amusing looks on your face." He smiled and Miea blushed a little "Damnit I thought I got over that." She slapped her face in her plam. After talking about random subjects for a couple of more minutes. She stopped and stretched her arms "Well, That's about it, the rest of the island is just forest and terrain. I'm guessing that you and Shirley will enjoy it here very much." Jim nodded and Shirley growled in agreement, making the Ra step back. "Well, I really appreciate it Miea. Showing me around, hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable about uh…. earlier." She twitched a bit and sighed heavily "I'd rather forget about that and it was not a problem at all, I had nothing else planed. I actually enjoyed it." She smiled a little turning around. She started to walk away and she raised her arm "I'll see you later." Jim smiled at the gesture, he really liked this girls persona.

-_Later in Miea's Room_-

Miea lay on her bed, reading a book until she heard her PDA thing go off **I really don't know what those things are called, their almost never used!** She got up and looked at the message, it was from Reina. The message said this

_Miea _

_Today's the big premiere of SIRINS new single. You better come over, the twins are getting restless, they want their Wallflower now._

Miea got up and packed up a couple of things in her bag, swung it over her shoulder and went off to the Obelisk Dorms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please reveiw and Fav!!!! Also, can anyone help me out with the Avi thing? I'm such a noob >;;;;


	4. Remaniceing

YAY!! CHAPTER 4!!!

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!

YUGIOH GX DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello readers, my name is Reina but my friends call me Rei. I'm 17 years old, turning 18 in the upcoming months. I'm an obelisk blue and that's about it. (Twins pop up) 'YEA RIGHT!!!' 'You have a more interesting life then THAT!!' No, I don't. 'YA YOU DO!!!' 'During jr high, you were the star player for track and field and cross country!!' That's not something to mention. 'Oh really? What about the fact that your loaded!' 'Yea, your dad is a neo surgeon and your mom is a plastic surgeon.' 'Your rich!!' I honestly don't see the big deal of being rich, its too troublesome if you ask me. 'Twins anime fall' "Man, your hopeless!!" "Too simple, too simple!!" "You don't care about pretty much anything!!" I do care about things, I just care for titles and not much of a materialistic person. I care very much about my friends and family, even though my parents want me to follow their footsteps instead of dueling. "Hm…. I guess your right." Good, anyway, thank you readers for reading and reviewing the creator's first work on the Internet, I hope it keeps being interesting for you. "STORY START! CHAPTER 4! REMANACEING!!"

Miea knocked on the door to Reina's room yawning, it was about nighttime and she was tired. Rei opened the door and she was wearing a black sports bra and sweatpants. Reina smiled as Miea hurried in "Your on time, the show is going to start in 5. The twins have been looking forward to this sleepover for sometime." She said as she closed the door behind her. Speaking of the twins, they were jumping on Reina's queen sized bed in their PJ's, Cath wearing bright red, Jen wearing royal blue, both holding teddy bears in their arms. "SIREN! SIREN! SIREN!!" they chanted as they jumped on the bed. "Will you two knock it off?! This is Rei's room you know, she didn't have you let us in." Reina sat on a chair near the bed "I don't mind." She said as she turned on her TV to the channel they wanted. Miea sighed as she went into Reina's bathroom to change into her lavender PJ's, once she got out, she sat on the bed with the now calm hyper twins, who were now hugging their bears in a fan girlish way. Each of the girls were SIREN fans, SIREN is a huge international rock band that have scored many number one hits and awards. "SQEE!!! THEY'RE ON!! THEIR ON!!" the twins squealed as the TV showed the band, the only girls were the lead singer and lead guitarist, the rest were guys. The lead singer was 21 years old with medium length black hair and brown eyes, the lead guitarist was in her late 20's with hazel eyes and hazy blonde short hair. The guys were ether in their late 20's or early 30's but the second guitarist, who was near the same age as the lead singer with brown hair and blue eyes. The oldest were the basest and drummer, the basest being the oldest with gray hair and eyes covered by sunglasses, the drummer had bright green dyed hair and gray eyes. The lead was on the mic as the rest of the band got ready.

The music started to play and Miea closed her eyes to listen to it better.

_I see you, you see me_

_I wonder what's going on?_

_I guess to was only meant to be_

_But you don't see me at all_

But all I can do is pray that you will stay… 

"Hm, a balled." "Cute"

_I keep holding on to you_

_Even when you can't see_

_I keep holding on to you_

_Even we were not much at all_

_I love you so why can't you notice me?_

_You don't see my love for you so please stay_

_I don't want you to go away_

As the song reached its end, Reina spoke up "Is it me or does this song remind me of Miea and Bastion?" The song ended right when she said it, Miea's eyes shot open and quickly denied it. De Nile is a river in Egypt my friend, it totally does." "Its their theme." Rei mused. "Oh will you guys stop it!" "Like we ever will stop…. nose bleeder." the twins grinned. "Oh my god!! Shut up!!" Miea threw a pillow at them but they dodged.

"WE WILL NEVER LET YOU LIVE IT DOWN!!"

(Flashback)

Miea got a message on her DA thing from the devils that simply said this '_Look outside_'. Curious on what they meant, she looked outside only to get the shock of her life. It was Bastion, running, butt naked. She froze on her spot for a moment before going backwards and fainting on her bed due to an explosive nosebleed. (End)

Rei and twins were laughing, with Miea beet red. "Damn it! Any person in my position would have had the same reaction!" "Hahaha, Admit it, you liked seeing Bastion's naked ass." Cath laughed clenching her stomach.

After they all clamed down, they started talking random subjects, Cath gave out warm milk with honey as part of her rituals, everything seemed to go well, that was until Rei brought up a subject much to Wallflowers dismay. "I saw you with Jim today." Miea nearly choked and the twins stopped playing with her now unbraided, wavy hair. "Ya, what about it?" "I'm just surprised that you even got near him, with that croc on his back." "I'm not afraid of that thing!" "uh huh." "We never heared about that accident, what's it about?" Miea groaned and hide her face in a pillow, knowing what will be said. "Ok, it all happened about 11 years ago."

(Flashback)

We went on to the zoo and our class went behind the scenes to see how they toke care of the animals. Miea was very curious and wanted to know were the baby animals were being nursed. She went away from our group and went though a random door, instead of baby animals, she found a 12-foot, hungry, male crocodile. The thing thought she was food and chased after her and when she came back to our group, she was crying very hard.

(End)

The twins were silent for a couple of moments before bursting out laughing, Jen laughed so hard, she fell off the bed. "NOT FUNNY DAMN IT!!! How would you feel if you got chased by a 12 foot man eating monster?!" "Hahahahahaha! Not much of a smart kid were you?" "I was only SIX! Give me a break!" "You were traumatized for years after that." "Rei, I thought you were my friend!" " I am, just a brutally honest one." "ARGH!!"

After the twins calmed down, things went back to the random subject talk for a while until. "Miea, why do you like Bastion anyway?" "Yea, me and sis weren't with you in elementary school." They both looked at her with puppy eyes and pouts, Reina looked over to her friend with a face that said 'do you want to tell?' Miea sighed in defect and sighed "Ok, but don't make fun of me ok?" "Ok, we won't." "Well, I was 8.."

(Flashback)

I was never really the type to hang out a lot around that time, usually I would be in the libery and hide my face, which had thick-rimmed glasses in a book. Rei and myself were separated due to different teachers and I had no other friends. One day, during recess, I was at the libery, working on homework so I would have none when I went home. I was having a lot of trouble with a math problem, as it was not my best subject back then. As I racked my brain for the answers, someone asked me "Do you need help?" I looked up to see Bastion and I was surprised, normally people who wanted to talk to me were usually people making fun of me. He helped me and was so nice, we became friends and over time, I developed my crush on him.

(End)

The twins started to mused to themselves as Miea leaned back against the bed. Reina got up and grasped an envelope on her desk, she sat on the bed with her friends. "What's that?" "Don't know, I found it on my desk this mourning." The devil twins overheard and looked over as Reina opened it and read it out loud.

'Dear Reina Sanders,

I have always wanted to talk to you face to face for so long but I have never had the courage to do so. Please, will you come meet me in the woods near the Ra dorm? Tomorrow, give this fool a chance.

From,

Your Secret Admirer.'

The twins were Dumbfounded, "YOU have a admirer? NO FAIR!" "I bet it's from a younger guy." "Uh huh, has to be, Rei's to tall anyway." Reina was 5'10, Miea was 5'7 and the twins were 5'6. "I don't know about it…" Miea looked over to her oldest friend, she knew that Reina was too nice to reject someone in person. "Rei… humor the guy ok?" Reina smiled at Miea's advice. "Ok guys, hit the hay, tomorrow's school." "HAI!" The twins rolled out their sleeping bags and Miea toke the couch. The lights went out and they all went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please fav and review!!!

I edited that after reading a reveiw.


	5. Attack of the rapid dino boy

**Confide, balloons and party blowers go off and an angeragenous person with baggy clothes, shoulder length blonde hair with a ski hat and glowing glasses.** Hello readers!! It is me, the almighty creator, sliver wolf demon!! Sorry I have not been on lately, school and my social life have been really crazy, plus I have a really bad forgetting streak. Anyway, why am I here you might think? I'm here to celebrate my 11 reviews!! **Chibi visions of Miea, Reina and the twins appear.** Renia: "I don't see the big deal." The twins at the same time: "Yeah, what's the big deal?" Miea: "I suppose the creator never got that many reviews before." **sliver goes to the emo corner of shame and embarrassment.** Oh shut it, it's not my fault….right? Anyway, I'm brainstorming stories with myself and I got a few good ideas, so maybe new tales will be posted!! **The chibi's jump up in joy**. Miea: "Good, but they better be good and get reviews unlike the last one." Oh, hahaha, VERY funny. Anyway, I was thinking…do any of you reader's think my characters are Mary sues? I wonder because no one really commented on them. Tell me what you think, now, my girls, do your things NOW!!

Reina: " The creator does not own Yugioh GX in anyway.0."

Twins: "She only owns us and parts of this story. SO DON'T SUE US!!"

Miea: "We thank for all the reviews and we hope you like it still."

ALL: **CHAPTER 5, ATTACK OF THE RAPID DINO BOY!**

Miea was asleep soundly and peacefully, that was until "BITCH PILE!!" she woke up as the twins fell on her and fell off the couch due to it. "Ow…." "Hehehehehe That was fun!!" "Will you two get off me? You're crushing my ribs under your weight." "Are you calling us fat!?" "Yes you morons! Get off!!" The annoyed yellow kicked her friends off her, Reina was just chuckling to herself during the whole time. 'Oh…this is going to be a LONG day.' Miea thought as she got ready with her friends and went to class. Class went on as usual but there was talk in the air about a certain brunette Slifer. Apparently, something happened last night and he was in the infirmary. The twins were not happy with that, worried really, espially Jen. Miea began to think about what happened, she knew something bad, I mean REALLY bad, had to happen in order to bring Jaden down.

After class, the twins dragged the wallflower to the infirmary to see the knuckle headed duelist. Reina was going off to see her admirer, Miea started to hate how she was able to escape things like being dragged. When they reached the room, Jaden was nowhere to be seen but Alexis and the Slifer red girl, Blair, was there instead. "Yo! Where's Jaden?" "You just missed him, you know him, he can't stay down for long." "Ha ha, that's true, so where do you think he's at now?" "Probably outside." Miea snuck outside the room before the twins would grab her again. As she walked outside the building, she stretched out her sore arm muscles from being yanked by Cath and Jen. Miea closed her eyes for a moment before hearing a familiar voice, she opened her eyes to see Jaden with Syrus and Hasslberry. She walked up behind Jaden and tapped his shoulder, making him jump, turning around, he saw the semi tired Ra. "Oh, What's up Miea? You look kinda…" "Tired? Twins." Miea snorted out in a reply. "Miea! Jay!" Miea shivered as the twins appeared out of nowhere. Jen suddenly gave Jaden a headlock and a noogie. "What happened you knucklehead?!" "Ow! Ow! Ow!" "Easy there little lady." Hassleberry said as he got her off him. "Little? I'm the same age as you!" Jen said as she crossed her arms and pouted. "SO what did happen?" Cath asked as she tried to calm her sister down. Syrus explained the whole thing to the girls on what happened last night, it was a duel that sent Jaden to the infirmary. "You got kidnapped by Axel? Jeez Sy, if you really want to be as tough as your brother, you really should not be a easy target." "Shut up, I'm working on that!" "Uh-huh, sure." "That's strange, I've never heard of anyone reacting like that after a duel before." Miea muttered as she began to think. "Hey! I guess your ok!" said a voice. Miea glanced over her shoulder to see Jesse "Totally, never felt better." Jaden replied "Good because I was starting to get worried." Jesse crossed his arms. "Theirs a nasty rumor going around, get a load of this, they say your retiring for good, are ya?" The twins looked shocked and glanced at the brunette and them plus the wallflower all thought the same thing. 'Retiring?' the quite was quickly shattered as Hassleberry shouted "AAAA!! I'VE BEEN HIT!!" he started jumping and fell on the ground, only to show Shirley, the crocodile Jim was carrying around, had bite him in the butt. "Requesting backup." The dino duelist whimpered. The twins jumped back and hugged each other in surprise "Oh no… Shirley has now had a taste of human flesh, we're doomed!!" "Hold me sis!" Miea, however, was just frozen, in fear and surprise. "Down girl! Heal!" Jim said as he came running to aid Hassleberry. "What has gotten into Shirley?" He tapped the reptile's head to let her go of the dino duelist. "I'll tell you what's gotten into her, MY REAR END!" "Uh…you better be glad your butt's still there dino head." Jen sweat dropped. Miea, on the over hand was still frozen, Cath poked her and said "I think she has been shocked senseless." Miea blinked and glared at the twin "I'm fine." Jim apologized for Shirley's actions and started explaining that atmospheric energy was becoming strange. The twins looked at Miea for a simple way of saying but only got a simple "I'm not going to say anything." "Now what? How are we going to get things balanced again?" Jesse asked Jim. "We'll start by finding the source of the problem." Miea sighed 'Why do I have a feeling that something weird is going to happen?' she thought to herself.

Reina followed what the letter said and waited outside for her admirer, she sat against a tree. She sighed, she really didn't want to but…. she has to tell the guy that she was just not interested. She was in love but…that's something for another time. Reina yawned and looked up to see one of the new students, Adrian, sneaking around in the forest ahead of her, not seeming to even notice the blond haired girl. She raised a eyebrow but ingored it, it was not her consern.

Meanwhile with the group, their was some russleing in bushes and Shirley was reacting in a way Miea didn't like. Jim took of his hankerchif that was around his neck and tied it around the crocodile's eyes. "Come now, easy." "Let me guess bad vibes?" Jaden asked the taller boy. "That's way I covered her eyes mate. I'm trying to minimize all the externel stimuli." "This is no time to be speaking Australian Jim!" Miea, upon hearing this, slapped her forhead so hard, you could swear that she left a mark. Jim sighed and walked ahead and Miea soon followed. The twins were looking at Jaden like he grew a second head. "Jaden, I don't know wheather that is raceist or just plain stupid." "I vote stupid!" Miea sighed and looked at Jim "Sorry about that…" "Huh? Yo! What are you doing Dino brian?!" Cath shouted behind them. Miea turned around to see Hassleberry attack them. "WHAT THE.." before she could finish, Jim pushed her out of the way and managed to subdue him a bit. Miea landed on her butt and groaned "Ow…" "What the heck is the matter with you?!" Jen shouted. "Yea, I can understand the croc but why are you going nuts?" Jaden and Jesse were holding him bad and the twins were not in a happy mood, if that was even possible. Then it went on that Hassleberry had dinosaur DNA in him and that was the reason that he was going nuts. Jim got interested and challaged Dino boy to a duel. As the others got out of the way, Miea thought to herself 'I knew something werid was going to happen….'

During the duel, Jesse, Jaden, Cath and Jen seemed to enjoy themselves and Hassleberry was finally back to his usual self. Miea ingored the commentry by a certain four and watched the duel. She had to admit, Jim was a very good duelest, then again, he was one of the best at his school. After the duel, Jim and Hassleberry were both drained of energy and went out like lights, making the twins paniced. "Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man!" Jen said in a worried tone. "We gotta get them to Miss Fontaine fast!" The boys all nodded and went to help their fallen friends. Miea was starting to get worried, "What is going on?" she asked herself softly.

Reina sighed, she was waiting for quite a while "Maybe it was a prank…" she sighed and was ready to leave before a voice spoke. "Hey wait, I'm here." Reina turned around and raised her eyebrows in surprise, it was Chazz.

--

Once again, I'm very sorry this was so late, I'll try to update better!


	6. Feelings?

A red haired girl with a bucket hat and brown eyes wearing cargo pants and a t-shirt pops up in chibi form. "Hi, hi, hi, everyone! Dairine here!" Suddenly, chibi versions of Miea, Reina, Jen and Cath appear next to Dairine. "Huh? Who are you?" Miea asked with her eyebrows raised. Cath then suddenly hugged Darine in glee. "She's my best anime/manga/gameing nerd buddy! She was the one who got me into the wonderful world!" Miea glared at the red head "You evil, evil person, you're the one who lead her to like pocky aren't you?!" Darine looked up "Yea….but she choose the path, I'm not in blame for that." "Yes you are! Because of her bad pocky craves, she goes into an eating stage and becomes REALLY sugar high. Oh god, I have nightmares." Miea shivered. Darine sighed and looked at the camera in front of her. "Guilty, yea, I'm the girl that made Cath a uber geek but we are best of friends. Now a little of myself, I'm 18 years old and NOT into the whole dueling thing so you might not even see me in this fan fiction which is kinda sad because I want some lime light too…." The twins then suddenly hugged the red head. "Aw, we love you Darine, Master creator must put you in the story somehow." Rei then spoke up. "I don't know about that, the creator already has bad writing blocks as it is and since she was forced into marching band, she would be busy." "What! That's not good!" "No worries, I'm sure creator will make a plan to be able to write more." Miea said as she crossed her arms. Everyone was quite until Dairine spoke up.

"Ok, well on with the story! The creator does not own yugioh gx and only owns us so don't sue us! So lets get going already! STORY START!"

All of the girls at the same time: "Chapter 6, Feelings?"

Somehow, the group managed to get Jim and Hassleberry to the infirmary. Cath got Shierly off of the Australian and Miea with the help of Jen carried him while Jesse and Jaden carried Hassleberry. Miea was in her thoughts on theories of what could cause such a reaction like this but was kinda distracted by the fact that Jim was breathing dangerously close to her neck. She blushed bit not so hard for two certain devils to notice. After finally reaching their destination, they set the two down and let Miss. Fontaine take a look at them. Miea stepped outside of the room and leaned on the wall in the hall. She closed her eyes and sighed, placeing a hand on her neck. 'He…..has warm breath…' she thought and blushed. She quickly shook her head "What am I thinking?"

"This is extally what happened to Jaden, sudden acute fatigue, seeming to come from dueling." Miss. Fontaine said as she looked at the remaining group. "Yea, this is really werid…" Jen said crossing her arms. "But why now?" Jaden asked. "Remmber what Jim said? About the werid engery and how it's being caused by our Bio Bands?" Jesse said turning to Jaden. "I've been saying this all along!" "No you haven't Syrus." Cath said looking at the shorter boy. "You know, Jim brings up a good point, I never thought of that." 'No surprise's here….' Jen thought at what Alexis said. "I did, but no one listans to me." "Oh brother, I think he's out of reality again." Cath said. Reina entered the room and blinked. "…..huh?" "Their you are Reina, please help me with the patiants, I have to go and talk to a certain someone." Miss. Fontaine smiled at the tall girl. Reina blinked and nodded, Reina reguliarly helped out Miss. Fintaine and Ms. Dorothy with stuff. Rei looked at the two in the beds and looked at the group. "Dueling related?" The twins nodded "Yep." "Hey Rei, are they going to be ok?" Jaden asked the older girl. Reina blinked a moment before smiling in a reply. "No worries Jay, Reina is a expert." Cath said wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Jen went up to Reina and whispered into the taller girls ear "Tell us EVERYTHING when you're free. Ok?" Normally, the twins would harass the crap out of someone if there was juicy gossip but this time was different. They all left the room and the twins grasped Miea, whose eyes were still closed with grins on their faces, causing an annoyed glare from the wallflower.

Before Jesse left the room with the others, he noticed Ruby was gone. "Huh?" Jesse heard a sound from Ruby and looked to see that was the spirit was on Reina's shoulder, she was sitting and taking notes. The bluenette panicked a bit, Jaden was the only one at the school who knew about seeing spirits, so how was he going to get Ruby off Rei's shoulder without looking weird? He then noticed something weird happen. Reina raised her hand and seemed to PET Ruby on the head, muttering softly "Sorry, I'm busy right now…" Reina didn't even seem to notice that Jesse was still there. Ruby whined and went back to Jesse, who was really surprised. Rei then blinked and looked over her shoulder. "Yes Jesse, do you want something?" She asked completely blank in her tone of voice. "Ah! No nothing, just…thinking…." Rei blinked again and shrugged "Ok then, better go off before the twins hunt you down." She turned back around, going back to the notes she was writing on.

Miea groaned, the twins had the look on their face again, the look of 'pure evil' as she puts it, the look of smugness. "We saw the blush, you like Jim!" The twins said at the same time. Miea just twitched an eye "Not in the way you think you demented spawn of Satan." " Ah, Wallflower, so harsh of you!" "We just want to know what you thought of him." Miea paused and sighed, "He's…a interesting person. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my room to catch up on my reading." Miea snorted as she walked off. The twins supplely looked at each other and grinned, saying at the same time "Ah, love is in the air!"

Please R and R!


	7. The Cloud Duelist and a mystery solved

**POOF** (the chibi girls appear along with a tired author.) Miea: I apologize on the behalf of the author, she has been extremely busy. Twins: And lazy. Reina: please don't think lowly of her, after all, it was her first year in high school. All: so please, still stick around, she is ready to write again! Author: **moans**. Miea: the author doesn't own yugioh gx or anything that is referenced in the story, she only owns us.

All: Chapter 7, The Cloud Duelist and a mystery solved.

Miea was tired, she just managed to escape to get out of the twins grasp of teasing galore by certain earlier events of the day. 'I swear, I can't even talk about a guy as a friend without them making fun of me.' She though sourly as she hurried back to the Ra dorms to go to her 'safety den' AKA her room to relax at least for the moment. She thought back to the duel and looked at the bio band around her wrist. 'If these things really are taking our energy… then what is it being used for? What on Earth use's duelist energy to fuel itself? This is…just weird…' she rubbed the bridge of her nose, this was giving her a headache. "Ah, Miss Ranation." Miea jumped out of her thoughts at the sudden voice. 'GOD! Is everyone here trying to give me a heart attack when I'm thinking?!" she thought bitterly as she fitted her glasses back on her face properly. She turned around to see the person who spoke to her. "Oh…Adrian right?" the new student nodded "Right you are Miss Ranation." 'Sure, make me feel like I'm in class.' Miea thought sarcastically, all she wanted was to go to her room. An envelope suddenly appeared in her line of vision. "Your invited to my party tonight. There is going to be a tournament for-" before the guy even finished what he was saying, Miea gave the envelope back and deadpanned "No, I'm not interested." As she walked ahead of him, she looked over her shoulder "If your planning to invite Rei, don't bother, she's busy." She went off, not noticing the glare Gecko was giving her.

"Nyah! This is so cool!" "Yea, its rare that we are invited to fancy parties like this!" Cath and Jen were grinning like chest ire cats as they ate some of the food, ignoring Blair trying to force feed Marciel, hey they didn't have that low of a taste to make anorexia jokes. Cath thought of something "Hey, I just noticed, where the heck is Jaden? Or the others? They should have been invited." Jen then realized something as well. "OH! Miea isn't here too….." Cath nodded "Rei I understand but Miea…." "She must be in her room sulking." "Or she's thinking up a way to get back at us." "-sigh- She'll thank us later, she will." "Wanna bet?" Cath teased as Adrian walked on stage. The twins didn't pay attention to the whole introduction until they saw the 'jewel disk'. "OH!! SHINY!" Jen said, easily distracted. Cath however was unimpressed "What a piece of junk! Does it even work? I smell a rip off." "Yikes, harsh much? Lets try to get it!" "Doesn't your witch teachings say that your not supposed to be so attached to material objects?" "WICCAN! And come on, it could be fun!" "Well…." "Hey you!" Both girls turned to see a boy pointing at Jen "Duel me!" The girls looked at eacthother and laughed "Sorry but-" "No, we never take single-" "Duels. We are-" "The top tag team duelists in the school." The boy pouted and left in a rush to find a person to duel. "Hm…. lets go find some victims." "Heh, I like the way you think."

Miea yawned as she relaxed on her bed, in her pj's, reading 'Who Goes There?' By John Wood Campbell Jr. She REALLY was enjoying her time to herself but something was bothering her, ok, two things. The whole duel thing that happened earlyer and the teaseing of the twins reguarding Jim. "Jeez…" she grumbled. 'I'm not even interested in the guy.' she thought for a moment and her train of thought went to back to the infermery. 'I hope he is ok though…' que image of shirtless Jim. Miea instently blush, closeing her book and burying her head in her pillow. "Damn hormones!!!!"

After a couple of duels, Jen and Cath said enough, they felt tired all of the sudden. "Just a duel disk, no loss." "Uh huh." They both went outside and noticed a couple of figures at a corner nearby. "AH HA! I KNEW YOU GUYS WOULD SHOW UP!!!" Jen exclaimed as she figured out who they were. Syrus fell over at her shouting "Shhh! Be quiet!!!" "Huh? Why?" "We're here to take some food to go." Jaden explained. "Ohh…" Suddenly wind rushed past them. "Uh guys, I think we've been spotted." Alexis said. "Nah, their just air lefting the food in." "Uh, Jesse, that doesn't make a whole lot of sense." Cath pointed out. Syrus pointed out that it was Chazz and Adrian on air lefted platforms. "Wow, I think Chazz feels ingored." "And our teaseing didn't help? I feel insulted." The twins commented as the group arrived at the dueling loction, over the lake.

A few mintute in and the favor was in Chazz's place. "Guess what guys. your not going to believe this but I'm actually rooting for Chazz." Syrus said in a exticed tone. "Get it right Sy, don't you mean 'The' Chazz?" Alexis corrected him. "'The' Chazz?" Jesse asked confused. "Don't ask." Cath wasn't sure how this was going to turn out, she had a feeling Chazz would be knocked off his high horse this time. 'About time.' She thought.

And Sure enough, Cath's hunch was correct as Chazz lost the duel, causeing the platform to collapse from under him and to the water he went. Like the last duel, both duelist's lost consicous and Chazz nearly drowned. Everything was better now as Chazz was taken almost instantly to the infermery. Adrian was another story however as he said he didn't need treatment much fueling the twins, mostly Cath who for some reason if you readers have noticed, didn't like him.

Rei, who was still there looking after people, checked Chazz's pulse when he was carried in. "He's going to be fine, heart rate is ok. All he needs to do is rest." The twins sighed in relief at the news. True, they teased Chazz a LOT but they would never wish harm on him. "OK! I've had enough of this drama, I'm hitting the sack!" "Me too!" The twins went off to bed, Syrus and Alexis following their example. Before Jaden and Jesse would do the same, Rei spoke up. "Before you two go, Can I speak with you about something?" "Huh? Whats up?" Rei glanced at Jesse and said to him "I know you saw me interacting with Ruby earlyer." "Well yea…." "HUH!?! Rei, you can see spirits too!?!?" Jaden said in utter surprise. After all these years of hanging out with her, Rei failed to mention anything like that. "Yes." She replyed bluntly as Winged Kuriboh and Ruby appeared next to her, Kurioh on her head actually. "Why didn't you say anything before?!" "Never thought it was important…" she replyed as she petted Ruby's head much to the creaure's delight. "So, if you can see them, do you have a spirit ally too?" Jesse asked. "I do.." Little giggles could suddenly be heared as three fairys appeared and circled around winged kuriboh. "My ally card is Dancing Fairy." The fairys noticed the new people with their master and all three waved with little giggles. "Well welcome to the club Reina, nice to know that more people here can see spirits." Jesse smiled. Reina nodded before saying in a serious tone. "Be careful…I mean it. More and more people are coming here unconcious from dueling. Who knows if its going to escalate into something much more…deadly. I don't want that to happen and I don't want you or anyone else I care to get in the crossfire." Reina clearly had a worried expression on her face, the fairys shareing the expression. "Don't worry Rei, we'll stop this for sure! Count on us!" Jaden said cheerfully. Reina blinked but smiled softly "Alright…Now, you go and get some rest. You'll need it." "Right." "See ya Rei!" as they both left, Reina's smiled disappeared "Could it be that simple?" she pondered.

Miea was having a hard time sleeping, as she lay awake in her bed, she thought. 'Whatever is going on…we need to stop it now.' She turned on her side and had a dull ach in her stomach. A sure sign of panic and anxiety on her part she always felt this way when something big was going to happen. 'It'll turn out ok….right?'

-please read and reveiw, again, I'm sorry its so late!-


End file.
